


The month long assignment

by Toast_from_the_morning



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Butterflies, Demons, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Investigations, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Non-Canon Relationship, Questioning, Self-Denial, Self-Doubt, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Worth It, add more tags as the fic goes on, pre-season 2, rewrote the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_from_the_morning/pseuds/Toast_from_the_morning
Summary: FOR ANY FIRST CHAPTER READERS, I HAVE REWROTE THE WORK, AND AM ACTUALLY PROUD. PLEASE CONSIDER RE-READING AT LEAST THE FIRST CHAPTER.for any first time readers enjoy!Random teams of two and one team of three. Are picked to go on a month long assignment, they are to travel to random places miles away from the academy to investigate possible demon activity. Rin would not mind being on the assignment any other time with Shima, but having just realized he may have a crush on the odd pink haired boy, making him question his sexuality completely, he is suddenly dreading the month long assignment with only him and shima miles away form the academy.(small hiatus)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I have never really wrote a fan fiction before but I have written story's so bear with me.
> 
> I'm a American with little knowledge of Japanese culture, so I will be trying to avoid the topic as much as possible if I get something wrong please tell me. (That's also why im using everyone's first name hear and there)

I'm a American with little knowledge of Japanese culture, so I will be trying to avoid the topic as much as possible if I get something wrong please tell me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It is the last week of April

Rin's POV

Class had just started, Yukio walked into class followed by Mephisto, I sat up surprised. Especially because Yukio and Mephisto had small smiles on their faces. Everyone on the class looked a little worried.

"As you all know i asked you to not plan anything this month, have you all done so?" Yukio asked. We all nodded, "good I told you to do so because i have a new assignment for you all, a group assignment!" Yukio declared. Oh great! I thought, Group assignments never went well for me. Maybe this time it will be difference since I actually have friends in the class. “whats the assignment?” Shiemi asked a little worry in her voice. Mephisto spoke, “we will get to that in a moment. This is a special group assignment now, I am putting a lot of trust in you all.” That probably doesn't mean anything good. “Two Teams of two and one team of three will be picked randomly from this jar” said Yukio, he gestured to the jar filled with little pieces of paper that had our names written on them. It had appeared in Mephisto's hand. “You and your teammate will travel without a teacher or chaperon a good distance from the academy to investigate cases involving demons. You are to figure out and eradicate the problem you have up to a month to solve the case. If you don't solve the case within the time limit then you will most likely fail the assignment.” Everyone stared in shock, “what the hell!” I yelled. “This is why I'm putting so much trust into you all,” said Mephisto ignoring me. “This will be your first mission ALONE you need to represent the academy by being on your best behavior while solving your case. If anything is to wrong or the threat is bigger than you can handle you need to come back to the academy right away. now time to pick teams!” We all stared in shock, this is crazy i thought. Our first mission without a chaperon! 

Yukio reached into the jar and pulled out one of the papers, “Kamiki Izumo... and” he pulled out another paper, “and Nemu Takara. You are the first team.”  
“The second team is Rin Okumura,” i pay more attention, who could my partner be? it could- “and Shima Renzō” said Yukio cutting off my train of thought. Shima? Oh, cool he'll probably be a good partner.  
“And that leaves Suguro Ryūji, Shiemi Moriyama and Konekomaru Miwa. For the team of three.  
“You leave on Friday” said Mephisto and walked out if the class room. “I give you the rest if class to talk with your teammates about the trip, one of you need to come get your case.” Said Yukio, displaying the case files on the desk in front of him. Izumo and Bon are the first to get up, i follow after. just before i get up there, Izumo and bon suddenly start fighting over a case, i pause because it looks like the argument was about to get physical. “Stop acting like children!” Said Yukio with authority in his voice. they both paused which gave Izumo the chance to snatch the case file of the desk and hurriedly sit down. Bon grumbling angry words took the other case file off the desk and went to sit down. I walked up to the desk and grab the last case file. I walk back to my desk and was greeted by shima who had moved desks. As i sit down i put the case file on the desk. Shima immediately pulls the file towards himself and starts to look at the basic information. I have to lean towards Sima to look at the information. “Great it's a simple and boring case way to far away, Sorry for picking this one,” i say. “It's fine” said shima “it's what was left. If i was picking the case i wouldn't get in between those too either.” “Yeah they can get a little scary sometimes,” i say. 

the whole class planned there trips and read there cases, for the rest of the class until the bell rang. Everyone still needing to work out lots and lots of details. 

{Time jump to the night before the assignment starred}

It all started when i was handing out with Shiemi, Izumo, and Shima after school. We were heading back when i got a sudden rush of butterflies in my stomach. What the?! what was that. What ever, i focus back on Shemi as she gives advice on how to take care of plants to Izumno. i continue trying to shove it in the back of my mind. the butterflies happen again when we are all joking around, and Shima pushes me away by the shoulder. No big deal, im sure its nothing. Butterflies again when i wave them goodbye, still im sure its nothing. I focus really hard on my work a lot for once putting practically all my attention into it, trying to not have any room for thoughts about the butterfly's it seems like a good idea, but when i finally lay down to go to sleep. i am assaulted with my own thoughts and questions.

why are there butterflies?? It's felt like i had a crush maybe? it's shima? says part of brain that decided to betray me. NO WAY! I'm NOT into guys. It was probably on shiemi, even though i had gotten over her about a month ago. I probably just have a crush on her again, but it felt like it was for Shima... No way, im not into guys that would be...*pft* 

”stop rolling around and go to sleep” Yukio said from across the room quite annoyed. I roll over one more time before facing the wall trying to focus on going to sleep.

{Time jump to the next morning}

All the exwires met in the classroom. “This is a special key” said Yukio as he passes out one key to each team. “This key allows you to travel to any town, as long as it has a religious sight. You WILL NOT LOSE this key. With this key, you will travel to the place to where you are assigned, you may only travel to that town, and to the academy, nowhere else, got that?” asked Yukio. We all nodded.

We where the second team to go to our town. Thankfully it had a religious sight. So we didn't half to walk who knows how long to our town. Shima unlocks the door and opens it, I step through and into bright daylight. Shima followed and Closed the door behind us. We were standing in a empty dirt street.


	2. HELP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELP ME

hello!

i have a problem, and i need your help!

i made this a "mystery" in a sense, i don't know how long or intricate the mystery will be because.....  
i don't have a mystery. That's right, i don't have a plot just a plot outline. The outline being Shima and Rin go on a month long assignment alone, are trying to solve a mystery or "crack a case" all the while they fall in love. (i don't think im giving spoilers there because i thought it was pretty straight forward.) 

BUT, i was so excited i dove right in. Making a terrible chapter because i have hardly any patience on my phone and had to re write it on the computer, making it what it is today, And i will say im pretty proud of it. That also means i never gave my self enough time to think of what the mystery is, And im stuck. Like STUCK STUCK, i just have a possible outcome and a possible way the demon affects the town weather there only allowed out at night or day but im not really liking that idea.

This is where you come in! I watched ShippersGuideToTheGalaxy Help! Fighting Fic Hiatus & Abandonment video. She talks about from both side, at one point she says if you need help or ideas don't be afraid to ask for help from your readers, and she goes on explaining it. Recommend her advice playlist (fan fiction advice for both sides reader and writer she has 3 vids and side note i personally like the videos where she talks about ships.) So im taking her advice!

Please, please, please, comment your ideas, Any ideas! i may take bits from it, i may take the whole idea and alternate somehow for my own personal touch, combine yours with someone eles. Who knows! but i will give you credit and if you help me out i can get the this fic moving!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think!  
> and ideas for this fic and potential others!  
> (In any language, my language is English but I use goggle translate (the worst i know, but it gives the basic idea), so please comment!)


End file.
